


Stay With Me

by nintendogs



Category: All Time Low, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in high school, Josh Franceschi and Jack Barakat used to date. After their big break up, Jack told Josh that he never wants to see him again. Four years later, All Time Low, Pierce the Veil, and, You Me At Six are on tour together. How will Jack and Josh react when they see each other again? Will Josh get the second chance he has wanted for four years? </p>
<p>Title Credit: Stay With Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is going to be in third person but the rest of the story will be in first.

Jack Barakat and Josh Franceschi were quite a unique couple, people would say. You had Jack who was always loud, energetic, and carefree. Then you had Josh who was sometimes serious, but most of the time was outgoing and calm. People say that opposites attract, and well…they were right. Jack and Josh fitted together perfectly. They have been together for two years. That was until one of them made a mistake.  
  
It was the night of their anniversary. Jack was standing outside of Josh’s front door, dressed up all nice for his boyfriend. Just earlier that day, he realized that he loves his boyfriend. While they were dating, they never told each other that they loved each other. But today, Jack was going to tell Josh how he truly felt about him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jack was about to knock on the door until someone had opened it. It wasn’t his boyfriend though. It was a girl who Jack has never seen around school, or anywhere for that matter.  
  
“Who are you?” he asked the girl as she was fixing her messy hair.  
  
“I’m Hanna, Josh’s girlfriend. Who are you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow with her hands on her hips.  
  
“I’m Jack, Josh’s _boyfriend_.”  
  
“You can’t be,” she said. “We’ve been dating for a year.”  
  
“Two years for me. Today’s our anniversary,” he said, pulling out his white iPhone from his pocket. He then showed Hanna a picture of him and Josh, kissing. “See? He’s my boyfriend.”  
  
“What the hell,” Hanna mumbled. While Jack put his phone back in his pocket, Hanna furiously knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for her so-called “boyfriend” to answer. When he finally did, he had wide eyes as he looked at both Jack and Hanna glaring at him.  
  
“J-Jack what are y-you doing here? A-and H-Hanna, I t-thought you left.”  
  
“Well today is our fucking _two_ year anniversary, so that’s why I’m here!” Jack shouted, throwing the bouquet of roses he bought for him in his face.  
  
“Jack, let me explain,” Josh said, picking up the roses while Hanna just left the scene, heading towards her car.  
  
“No! Just when I thought I love you, you fucking cheat on me! What makes it worse was that I found out on our anniversary.”  
  
“Y-you love me?”  
  
“I _did_. Now I don’t anymore.” Jack walked away, flipping him off in the process. He turned around to see Josh looking down at the roses. “Fuck you, Josh! We’re done.”  
  
Josh watched as Jack got in his car and drove away. He didn’t dare stop Jack from leaving. He just let him leave because he knew he fucked up. He knew there was no point in trying to get him back. Josh sighed, closing his door and going to his room.  
  
Once he was in his room, he lied on his bed, roses in his hands and staring at a photo frame of him and Jack kissing. It was taken on their first date just two years ago in that very same day. Josh cried, regretting on cheating on Jack. But in that same moment, he realized something that he should have known a long time ago.  
  
_‘I love you, Jack Barakat.’  
_


	2. surprises.

** Jack **

  
  
Everything is going great for me in my life. I have an amazing fiancé and I’m always touring with my best friends. My fiancé and I are getting married in 5 months. I’m going on tour for the next 3 months, so it will be hard to plan our wedding and all, but oh well.  
  
The bands All Time Low touring with are Pierce the Veil and You Me at Six. I’m already friends with the guys in Pierce the Veil, but I haven’t met You Me at Six before. Earlier this week, I listened to one of their songs. I have to admit; they’re _really_ good, although I am a little disappointed that their lead singer’s name is Josh which I recently found out from Matt.  
  
You might wonder why I’m upset about it. It’s just a name right? Well…it’s because it reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, Josh Franceschi. Josh was the love of my life, my everything. I found out he was cheating on me with some chick I didn’t even know. It might have happened four years ago, but it still breaks my heart when I think about.  
  
Putting that aside, right now, Alex, Rian, Zack, and I are outside this place where there were tour buses. Matt said that we were gonna meet with Pierce the Veil and You Me at Six right here. Few minutes passed by, and the four Mexicans arrived, greeting and hugging us.  
  
“Guys excited about tour?” asked Vic as he was adjusting the beanie on his head.  
  
“Yeah,” we all said in unison.  
  
“I don’t know ‘bout you,” Mike started off, putting his arm around his brother’s shoulder. “But I bet Vic here is gonna cry cause his ‘Kellybear’ won’t be touring with us.”  
  
Vic mumbled a “shut up, dude” which made us laugh. Mike and I made a bet to see if Vic would cry about missing his boyfriend, Kellin, in the first week of tour, which we all know he would. Matt came back from wherever he went to with three unfamiliar guys and someone I knew. He was my ex’s best friend.  
  
“Max, you’re in You Me at Six?”  
  
“Jack, is that you? Guys, this is Jack!” said Max, who surprisingly had a smile on his face. I haven’t seen him since after I broke up with Josh. I heard both Max and Josh are in a band, but I never knew which. It amazes me that I’ll be touring with Max for the next three months, and he doesn’t hate me after dumping his best friend. “Jack, this is Dan, Matt, and Chris.”  
  
“ _The_ Jack?” asked Dan. “Mate, we heard so many stories about you.”  
  
Before I had the chance to ask from who was constantly telling stories about me, all of our tour managers told us to get in our buses so we can drive near the first venue for tomorrow’s first show. Guess I’ll have to find out later.  
  


-=-

  
  
Everyone was at Pierce the Veil’s bus, hanging out, talking, drinking, and just having a good time. I’ve still a little paranoid from earlier. I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to Matt, Chris, Dan, and Max to see who was talking about me. I _still_ haven’t met who their lead singer is. I kinda wanna tell him that he’s an awesome singer and tha—  
  
“Josh?” Oh no.  
  
“Jack, is that really you?”  
  
“Yeah,” I said, ignoring everyone’s stares. Everyone attention is on us, which makes me feel uncomfortable.  
  
“It’s been so long!” he said, giving me a hug that took me off guard. “I missed you,” he whispered in my ear. “ _So_ much,” he whispered, hugging me tighter. To be honest, I missed his hugs.  
  
As I pull away from the hug, Alex was behind me. “Jack, who’s this? How do you know him?”  
  
“‘Ello, I’m Josh Franceschi. I’m You Me at Six’s singer. I used to date Jack,” he said, mumbling the last part, obviously feeling as awkward as me. “And you must be…?”  
  
“Alex Gaskarth, sing for All Time Low, Jack’s _fiancé_.”


	3. conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hate doing author's notes at the beginning of the chapter but I thought this was very important. Sorry for the very late update but the reason why I've neglected this story was that someone else on Wattpad and Mibba (user: baraceschi) was stealing my story. Like a couple years ago, I found a Baraceschi on Wattpad (or Mibba, I can't remember which one I found it on first) that is called Come Right Back to Me. The chapter titles are the same, the plot is the same, characters, ship, etc except for a few changes she made on her own. On Mibba, she claimed that her fic is like a "remake" of mine, but she never hit me up or told me about it on both Wattpad and Mibba. So I just never updated this fic so that they would not continue to rip off my work. I guess just avoid her fic because it's plagiarism and that shit ain't cute. Go ahead and compare if you want, report it, or whatever but I just wanted to let you guys know in case any of you have read both of them and maybe feel like one is stealing from the other or if the user also posted on AO3. On Wattpad, I have some receipts cause y'all know I ain't afraid to drag a bitch down over my work. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter!

 

**Josh**

  
  
What the bloody hell?  
  
I was in complete shock, it was as if the world froze and it was one of those scenes in those American shows where the dramatic music plays in the background as you can hear your heart thumping loudly in your eardrums. The room was filled with such a mixed emotion of tense and awkwardness, to the point where some of the lads left to go to the back lounge or the bunk area.  
  
This man, Alex, stared at me hard. He didn’t glare at me, his eyes did not show anger at the fact that I hugged his _fiancé_ or frustration at the fact that I was once Jack’s boyfriend, Jack’s first love. If it were the other way around, he can bet his arse that he’d be gettin’ a bloody beating for even looking at Jack’s direction.  
  
I took in the stranger in front of me’s appearance. If I had to be honest, I had to give Jack props because Alex wasn’t a bad looking guy. He was quite attractive, but not as adorable as Jack. He had short dark brown hair with a fringe and matching colored beard. It wasn’t a full on beard but not a stubble either, right in the middle. He had a ROAM blackish grey tie dye tank top and black ripped skinny jeans with grey high tops. On his right hand, I could spot the silver band on his ring finger. I instantly felt my heart drop as I realized that the two men really were engaged.  
  
As I realized that I really _did_ lose Jack.  
  
Nonetheless, I shook that thought away and gave them a smile. I could not show them weakness. I could not show them that I still cared about Jack, that I missed being with Jack, that I still had any feelings for Jack.  
  
“Well congratulations, mate. Happy to hear the news,” I said, stepping away from Jack to make everything less awkward than it already was. “So how did you love birds meet anyway?”  
  
Jack gave me a weird look. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah, what’s wrong with asking?”  
  
“Josh, Alex and the rest of the guys in the band...we all went to highschool together. You know, the same one _we_ went to.”  
  
I mentally face palmed as I sensed more awkwardness fill the atmosphere. Alex started to glare at me as Jack sighed heavily. “Really? I didn’t even know, I’m sorry. I mean, I recognized Zack and Rian, but I don’t think I ever really met Alex when we were together.”  
  
“Don’t even talk about your past with my fiancé,” the brunette grumbled, looking away.  
  
Damn, this lad was starting to get on my bad side. But I’m not gonna try to argue with this bastard, I can’t be fighting with him because that’d be a possibility to have Jack not want to be around with me. I’d at least would like to be friends with him, mend the past.  
  
“Sorry lad, look I know this encounter is very...awkward but if we’re going to be around each other for the next few months, I’d like for us to be around each other on good terms, friends if you will.”  
  
“Really?” Jack asked, smiling. I saw his hand reach for Alex’s, who quickly grabbed and laced their fingers together. I looked away, smiling back at the couple, nodding. “That’s so nice of you, Josh! Right Alex?”  
  
“I suppose so,” he mumbled, getting closer to Jack. “I’m tired, I’m gonna head back to our bus, okay love?”  
  
“Okay, good night,” Jack said, giving a peck at his nose. Then Alex left, not without shooting daggers with his eyes at me. “You know Josh, it’s really nice of you to try and be nice with Alex. I’m sorry for his moody attitude, he gets worried and jealous, you know?”  
  
I nodded, grabbing a beer from the fridge. “I understand, all is forgiven. Would you like one, Jack?”  
  
He shook his head, smiling. “I’m fine, I still have to finish this one.”  
  
I smiled at him. “Remember that time you came over to my house when my parents were out of town? I bought a case of beer for the two of us and you got so bloody wasted, I tried to make sure you didn’t rip off your clothes so you could go streak down the street.”  
  
The man blushed deeply, looking away and sipping his beer. “I was seventeen and that was my first time drinking, let alone getting drunk. Did you really have to remind me?”  
  
I laughed, patting his shoulder. “Come on, don’t feel bad! Remember that summer when I got so drunk, I passed out on your backyard and I woke up with the worst sunburn on my face?!”  
  
“Oh my god!” He shouted, earning a few looks. He laughed so hard, I thought he was going to run out of breath. “I had to explain to my mom that you just wanted to work on your tan so you came over because you thought that the sun hit perfectly at our backyard specifically. Holy shit, it took me forever to convince her and to not call your parents about it! You seriously owed me that time!”  
  
We talked and talked about the memories of the past, most about when we were friends at the time or the weird things we liked to do back then. We, more specifically Jack, avoided any discussion about our past relationship. I could tell that despite us talking, something was bothering him. I needed to clear the air, make things right.  
  
“Look, Jack, I can tell you feel awkward right now,” I said in a hushed voice. “Do you want to talk outside?”  
  
He looked away, thinking for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. We walked out of the bus, going to the space between his bus and my bus. We were parked in a rest area place since the venue was going to be another hour or two and the drivers were getting tired.  
  
“So what did you want to talk about?” he asked me, giving me a questioning look.  
  
“I wanted to apologize for what I did. I know it was four years ago, I know I’m doing this very late when I could have done it a long time ago, but because we are here now, and we’re going to have to see each other practically every day, I wanted us to have some closure and to know that what I did was wrong. I-I don’t really know _why_ I cheated with you, especially for so long. I thought, maybe I was curious with what it’d be like to be with a girl. And I let it go on for too long. But I want you to know that I am truly sorry, that what I did was unacceptable and I know it'll be a very unrealistic expectation for us to ever be together but I want you to know that I want us to be friends. Your friendship will mean so much to me.”  
  
Jack stared at me. I thought that he was probably going to reject me but he ended up hugging me. “Thank you, Josh. I do forgive you despite it being in the past, but don't think I won't forget. I would like for us to be friends, but just to be clear, you don't have any feelings for me?”  
  
“None at all, out the door,” I answered.  
  
I always remembered that Jack can't tell when I lie.


End file.
